Silent Suffering
by GaarazBabiiGirl
Summary: Hinata and Gaara are rivals who work in a small shop. Gaara blackmails Hinata into doing something she thinks is wrong. She finds out that peices of her past are missing because of an accident she was in when she was at high school. Better sum inside.
1. My World

**Just another one of my Gaara x Hinata fanfics. This idea just came to me last night and I had to write it down before I forgot it lol. I hope you like it and here's the full summary:**

** Hinata and the gang work at a shop in Konoha along with Temari and Kankuro. After years separated, Gaara returns to the shop and Hinata is not happy about it. Hinata and Gaara have always been rivals, but what happens when Gaara blackmails her? And what does this have to do with her being in an accident when she was in high school? Does she have pieces of her past missing that everyone has been hiding from her?**

**I know, its not a good sum, but I promise the fanfic it better, so read please and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Silent Suffering**

_**x**_

**Chapter 1: My World**

_**xxx**_

Have you ever felt like there is a piece of your past missing, yet no matter what you do or where you go or who you turn to, you will never find what you are searching for? I've felt like that ever since the accident. I almost _**know**_ there is something that no one is telling me, as if they are too afraid of the consequences, yet I don't know what. All I know is that it is very important, and could even be life changing... But why won't they tell me? I've been good to them, right? I haven't done anything to them to make them want to keep something so big from me, maybe. Not that I can remember anyway. And it's not that my friends don't love me, because I know they do... So why are they keeping secrets from me!? I know they are! But the stupid thing is, I don't even know what I'm missing. All I know is that my life is a lie, and I want to know the truth. I want to go back the same Hyuuga Hinata I was before the accident...

... But will I ever be able to, even after I learn the truth?

"Hinata... Hinata... HINATA!" I came out of my thoughts and jumped back as I came face to face with my best friend in the whole world, Yamanaka Ino. She had her arms crossed over her growing stomach and a frown on her face. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. She is three months pregnant with her husbands, Uchiha Sasuke's, baby. I can't wait to see the baby and Ino told me that I can be the God Mother! I can't wait. I love babies so much, and I'm going to let you in on a little secret...

I want a baby so bad! I want one so much that I sometimes cry at night!

"Gomen, Ino-chan. I was kinda in a world of my own." I giggled out, not wanting to let her know what I was thinking about. I wouldn't be able to bare the look on her face if I did. She would put on a fake smile and tell me that there is nothing wrong and that I'm just being paranoid. Am I being paranoid...? I should concentrate on the conversation...

"Yeah, you seem to do that a lot lately, but it doesn't matter." She unfolded one of her arms from across her chest and waved it in the air, as though getting rid of a fly. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you some good news!" She clapped her hands together, enthusiastically, and I couldn't help it when my smile grew even bigger.

"What is it? I haven't heard any good news in a long time!" I jumped up to my feet and quickly put the small box I was just sitting on, on one of the shelves beside me. When I was done, and Ino knew she had my whole attention, she went on.

"Well, because the whole gang has been working so hard lately and have been working extra shifts, Tsunade is letting the whole gang close the shop tonight! And you know what that means!" Ino started jumping up and down as well as she could with being pregnant and all, and I had to join in.

Usually, only two out of our gang can lock up at night. That is Ino-chan and my own job. And even though we do have a lot of fun closing the store and everything, it is so much better with all of our friends there too. It has been months since all the gang have been able to lock up the store together and I just know the boys had something special tonight. We usually turn the surveillance cameras off and then have our own little party. Its a lot of fun, but we have always got to keep an eye out for Tsunade, the owner of the shop. If she found out what we get up to when we are all aloud to lock the store up, then it wouldn't be pretty. And I hate it when Tsunade goes into one of her fowl moods, but we all just have so much fun. But we all know Tsunade would never fire anyone of us, so maybe that is why we go against the rules and have a party when we are locking up. Eh, it doesn't matter. We just like the fun.

"This is great! Its been forever since we have all been able to lock up! Do you know what we are going to do today?" I asked her after we settled down and stopped jumping around like the idiots we are.

"Nope. Not yet, but I really can't wait!" Ino-chan shouted and squealed as I laughed at her childishness. Leave it to Ino-chan to make me feel better. Even when I am in the worst of moods, she always seems to brighten up my day! I'll never know how she does it.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Its 10:55 pm now. We only have five minutes left! How about we go and make sure everyone is out of the store, then our partying can begin!" I say, and take hold of Ino-chan's hand and tug her over to the entrance of the store where people were moaning about still having another five minutes to shop and how Sasuke-kun, who was telling them to leave, was being mean and threatening to call the owner of this shop and getting him fired .

I smiled. I wanted to tell all of those grumpy people that no matter how much you moan and complain to the owner, Tsunade, she will never, ever fire any of us.

I walked with Ino-chan next to me, to the tills. We knew Sasuke-kun was handling the customers fine without us. I don't know how he does it. Its like he has a gift of scaring people out of the shop. And, boy, is he good at doing it too. All he has to do is give them all death glares and they shut up and practically shove each other out of the way to be out of the store first.

Mental note to self: Ask Sasuke to teach me how to death glare as good as himself soon. You never know when that could come in handy.

I smiled a bright smile when I saw everyone coming toward myself and Ino-chan. I'm so glad everyone is here. Well, that is apart from Temari-nee-chan (She asked me to call her that a while ago because she said she has always wanted a little sister and I'm the closet to one she is ever going to get) and Kankuro-san. They said they had to do something important and that it is going to be a surprise for all of us. I cant wait to see what it is! I can just feel that it is going to be something big.

Okay, so let me talk you through all of my friends, starting with the oldest and finishing with the youngest.

The oldest one out of the group at the age of twenty three is Temari-nee-chan. She has dirty blonde hair that is always up in four bunches. Now that I think about it, I don't think that I have ever seen Temari-nee-chan with her hair down. Anyway, she has sea green eyes, and is someone you do not, I repeat _**do not**_ want to get on the wrong side of. She is as sweet as they come but if you do something she doesn't like then you will have to fear Temari-nee-chan's wrath. Luckily, I have not had the pleasure in having to fear the wrath of Temari-nee-chan yet, and I really don't plan to either. She has another two siblings that are both younger than her. We all have our own colour, and hers is dark purple.

The second oldest of the group at the age of twenty two is Temari-nee-chan's younger brother, Kankuro-san. Kankuro-san has dark brown hair that spikes up everywhere in all different angles, but he usually wears a hat or a hoody because he can't be bothered to brush his hair or if it gets too messy to comb through. He also has sea green coloured eyes and he is, to put it bluntly, a pervert. The first time we found out was when Ino-chan, TenTen-chan and myself decided to go to the steam rooms, that is not far away from the store. When we got in, we heard someone moaning and soon found out it was Kankuro-san. And, well, let's just say he couldn't walk for a month after we were through with him. His colour is brown.

The third oldest of the group is my very own Neji- nii-san who is twenty two years old. Really, he is my cousin, but because we get along so well and our relationship is so much more like brother and sister, I call him Nii-san, much to his delight. Neji-nii-san has long, chocolate brown hair that reaches to about the middle of his back and is held in a small bobble at the end. He is a Hyuuga also, so he has the Hyuuga eyes which are a white milky colour with no pupils, but his have a blueish tint in his eyes, making them beautiful to me. In my opinion, my Nii-san is the best. I love him so much and never do I want him to change. I go to him whenever I have a problem and I know, unless I ask him, he will never tell a living soul about our secret talks. His colour is dark blue

The fourth oldest of the group at the age of twenty one is one of my good friends, TenTen-chan. TenTen-chan has hazel brown hair that she always keeps in two separate buns at the top of her head. Just like with Temari-nee-chan, I don't think I have ever seen TenTen-chan with her hair down, and I really can't even picture her with her hair down. She also has the same colour eyes as her hair, with a tint of yellow if you look close enough. TenTen-chan is a very nice person, and I became quick friends with her. She is also my Nii-san's fiancée. I cant wait for their wedding and they have made me the maid of honer! I was ecstatic the day they told me. Her colour is green.

The fifth oldest of the group who is also twenty one is my best boy friend, Sasuke-kun. I know, no one would ever believe that I was best friends with a rebel like Sasuke-kun, but the truth is that we have known each other since I can remember. Sasuke-kun has raven black hair that stands up and, even though I don't want to be mean to him, I have to admit that his hair style does look a bit like a chicken's butt. Though I would never tell him that. His eyes are as black as his hair but if you look close enough, you can see streaks of red in them, making him even more mysterious looking. He is a cold and distant person to everyone, apart from a selected few, me being included. I also go to him for advise or if I have a secret to tell because I know he will keep it. His colour is black.

The sixth oldest in the group who is also twenty one is my amazing, dumb, but still amazing boyfriend, Naruto-kun. He has the brightest blonde hair I have ever seen before and I have to admit, I am fascinated with it. He has beautiful hair. He also has the bluest blue eyes I have ever seen and I get lost in them every time I stare into his eyes. I cant say that Naruto-kun is the best boyfriend... But he does try his hardest to please me, which I love him for... I think. I've been thinking lately about Naruto-kun and myself, and I cant stop thinking that he just isn't the right one for me. Kami, what am I saying!? We are high school sweethearts and I love him... But is it in that way? It doesn't matter right now, I'll get back to those thoughts later. His colour is orange.

The second youngest in the group who is also twenty one is the one and only Ino-chan. My best girl friend. She has always been there for me and I will never be able to repay her for all the nice and amazing things she has done for me over the years. She has bleach blonde hair, but it is natural, and it always tide into a high pony tail and she has one piece of hair that covers part of her eye. She has light blue eyes that always seem to sparkle with happiness. She is a girl that you just have to be friends with, yet, just like Temari-nee-chan, you don't want to get on the wrong side of her. _**Especially when she is pregnant!**_ Her colour is light blue.

And then there is me. I am the youngest of the group at the age of twenty. I guess I should feel a little left out because I'm younger than everyone else, and they should treat me like a baby, but they don't. And I don't feel that way. In fact, they are all more protective of me because I'm the youngest and they think I can't look after myself properly. Yes, okay, I know I can look after myself just fine, but I like the attention they give me. I have long raven coloured hair that has natural streaks of blue in it and reaches just passed my shoulders. My eyes are the famous Hyuuga eyes, milky white with no pupils. But I have I tint of lavender in my eyes, just like my Nii-san has blue. My colour is lavender. I guess I am quite shy when I think about it, but I know I am not too shy, thanks to my friends. Before I met all my friends, I could hardly speak a word because of all my stuttering, but with the help of my friends, they helped me get over my stuttering. I am a nice person that always wants to help everyone, and I keep great control of my anger... That is unless I'm around a curtain someone...

I shake that thought from my head straight away. _'He's gone now, and never coming back...'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey guys, did you hear the good news?" My bubbly boyfriend shouts over to us as he comes running up to us and takes me into his arms and kisses me lovingly on the forehead. I blush lightly, but get scared when the butterfly feeling that _**always **_comes when Naruto-kun kisses me is not there. _'Maybe I'm just ill.' _I reason with myself.

"Yeah, we did. Now shut the hell up and just try this once to wait for Sasuke-kun in silence." Ino-chan hisses at Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun lets go of me and crosses his arms over his chest and pouts his lip. I couldn't help but think how much of a baby he looks at that moment, just making me want a baby even more.

"Aww, but Ino-channn! That's not fun!" Naruto-kun whines and I have to force myself not to roll my eyes at him... What the hell is wrong with me!?

"What did you just say!?" Ino-chan hisses once again and everyone, including myself, unconsciously takes a step back. No one wants to get in with Naruto-kun and go through the wrath of Ino-chan. And this is not just any wrath. This is a pregnant Ino-chan's wrath. That is 10x worse then having a normal Ino-chan wrath. I feel sorry for Naruto-kun. He's a goner. "Oh, I get is. Just because I'm pregnant you think you can get away with everything, right!?" Wrong. "Will here's a newsflash! Shut the fuck up or I'll make you!!" Ino-chan screamed out, making everyone's eyes go wide. I'm staring to question Ino-chan's sanity.

Naruto-kun at this point was practically cowering away in fear of her "Uhh... What's going on here?" I sigh audibly as Sasuke-kun comes over to save the day.

Ino-chan goes from death to lovey-dovey wife in less than two seconds flat. "Nothing, my love. Now, have you gotten everyone out of here so that we can start having fun?" Ino-chan asked her husband in a sickly-sweet voice. I'm still amazed how fast Ino-chan's mood swings are coming and going. And freaked out.

He nodded his head hesitantly, and I can see clearly that he is still questioning if Ino-chan is over her anger towards Naruto-kun. "Then let's get started!!" TenTen-chan shouts and pumps her fists into the air and, just like that, everyone instantly forgets about Ino-chan's anger towards Naruto-kun and starts getting ready for some FUN! Including me.

"Hey, Hina-chan! Go into the back room and turn off the camera's will you? And while your there, get a good CD we can all listen to!" Neji-nii-san shouts over to me, and I nod, not having anything else to do. I run into the back room and press the button that turns off all the security camera's inside the store, but still keeps the camera's on outside. I then run into another room and opened a box labeled "CD's". I take out the first good CD I see which is Green Day and I ran out of the room, and out of the back room, then close the door behind me.

I ran over to my Nii-san and hugged him from behind and said "I've got it! Now what do I do?" I let go of him and he smiled down at me, making me smile back up at him. He took the CD from my hands and looked down and it and nodded to himself.

"I'll go put the music on." He said then with one last smile, left to go and put the music I picked out on.

I stood there for a minute, smile plastered on my face, as I watched all my closet friends laughing and gossiping with each other. It gave me a warm feeling inside. I don't think I have felt this happy in a long time. I decided then and there that I have been thinking too hard lately and I need to stop. I should stop questioning everything and just start having fun, just like the old Hinata. I jumped as I heard Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" come on. I saw everyone else jump too and we all laughed as we started dancing to the music.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a... _

By this time Naruto-kun was up on one of the tills, broom in hand and using it like a guitar. I had to laugh at the sight as Ino-chan and myself danced beside the till Naruto-kun was dancing on.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah _

I suddenly got a very wicked and funny idea, and whispered it into Ino-chan's ear, who suddenly laughed evilly and got a weird gleam in her eyes that I can only describe as terrifying. _'Maybe I shouldn't have told her?'_ I questioned myself, but new it was too late to do anything now, because she was already walking toward my master plan, ready to embarrass him. I had to laugh as she gave me a knowing wink and got ready to laugh her head off.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a... _

I smiled evilly, almost as evil as Ino-chan's own as I watched Ino-chan as she slowly pushed in the little red button that would start the till. Poor, poor Naruto-kun was so oblivious to Ino-chan behind him. When the till when on, Naruto-kun instantly lost his footing and fell as the till started moving and landed on his back. He went through the scanner and much to Ino-chan and my own surprise, it beeped. _'How much does Naruto-kun cost?'_ Ino-chan looked at the scanner and brust out laughing.

"Oh, Kami! That's so funny! It says that Naruto only costs £2.95!" Ino-chan managed to get out, in between her laughing fit. I burst out laughing too as we watched Naruto-kun's face get redder and redder.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

Naruto-kun decided to get back at me so he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and spun me around until I thought I was going to be sick "N-Naruto-kun! I give! I give!" I laughed out as he finally stopped and put me down. Bad idea. I was so dissy that my legs gave out on me.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where th-_

Suddenly the music stopped playing and we all stopped what we where doing. We heard someone clear their throat and we all looked over to the exit... Oh, crap. There stood Tsunade, arms crossed over her large chest and glaring the glare of death to each and everyone of us. I gulped and looked over at everyone. Everyone had their eyes wide open and were all white as a sheet. I bet I wasn't much better. Naruto-kun even had his mouth hanging open.

"Everybody stand up." Tsunade shouted. When nobody moved she shouted louder "NOW!" We all started functioning again and scrambled into one line. I was in between Naruto-kun and Ino-chan, who was trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes. She had obviously had another mood swing. This one not so bad though. This is the giggly Ino-chan.

I looked behind Tsunade to see Temari-nee-chan with a sorry look on her face, most probably pitying us for getting caught by Tsunade after all this time. And Kankuro-san was there, snickering, the little bastard. I was sure I saw someone else there too but couldn't get a good enough chance to see them because Tsunade shouted suddenly, catching my attention straight away "What the hell is this!? I ask you all to lock up the store, and this is what you do!? You know, if you guys had nowhere else to go, I would fire each and everyone of you ares' right now!" She bellowed while Ino-chan chuckled to herself. Luckily, Tsunade knew about Ino-chan's mood swings otherwise she would have strangled Ino-chan by now.

"Oh, c'mon, granny! We were just having a little fun!" Oh, no, Naruto-kun. You've just earned yourself an ass whooping! Everyone, including myself slapped our foreheads with our hands, not believing Naruto-kun could be so stupid, then we all gulped audibly as Tsunade started to grin like a mad man, or... er, woman, and chuckled evilly as she made her way over to him.

Now that Tsunade was distracted, I decided to look at the third mysterious person. I looked over to where Temari-nee-chan and Kankuro-san were standing and my lavender tinted eyes met with sea green... No jade coloured eyes. I gulped visibly. There is only one person I know with green eyes as bright and shocking as his own... Sabaku no Gaara...

I managed to tare my gaze away from the hypnotizing eyes, and as I feared, it was him. But... But what is he doing here!? After graduation he left, saying that he would never come back here as long as Naruto-kun was still here. I have no idea why he hates Naruto-kun so much, and neither do I care! I don't care about him! But what the hell is he doing back here!? He must have seen my confused and angered face because he smirked at me and... and winked? Okay, that is not the Gaara I know!

Sabaku no Gaara is Temari-nee-chan and Kankuro-san's youngest brother. And my rival. Ever since I can remember he has picked on me and called me names and has basically made my life a living hell. I have known him all my life and every chance he had, he took to always do something to make me angered. I don't know what it is about him, but he brings out the worst in me. And I hate him for it. It was one of the most happiest days in my life when I found out that he was leaving and I thought I was going to cry from happiness, but now that he's back... Why is he back!? I've always wondered why Gaara has picked on me all these years, but every time I ask myself, my mind comes up blank.

I can't say that I don't think that Gaara is attractive... But his attitude needs a changing. He has blood red coloured hair that looks like fire in the right light, and the most shocking jade coloured eyes I have ever seen. But like I said, his attitude needs a change and I could never think of Gaara as anything more than a rival, and Kami knows that's how he feels about me too. I glare at him, my anger and hatered getting the best of me because of him once again. And then... Oh Kami, why me?

Just by that smirk of his alone, I know that he is going to, once again, make my life a living hell...

* * *

**That's the first chappy! Hope you like it and R&R for me so that I know what you think of it!**

**Thankies!!**

** GaarazBabiiGirl -x **


	2. Scared and Nerves?

**Thankies to everyone who R&R-ed for my first chappy! I'm happy you all like the first one so far, so here's the second chappy. Tell me what you think of it in a review! Thankies!**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Silent Suffering**

_**x**_

**Chapter 2: Scared and Nerves?  
**

_**xxx**_

I sighed heavily as I opened the door to my room. After three hours of Tsunade shouting and screaming my ears off, I can now safely say that I have the worst headache in history. I massaged my forehead, hoping to get rid of at least a small bit of pain, but that didn't work. I groaned as I walked into my lavender coloured bedroom and closed the door softly behind me. It was now quarter past two in the morning and all I want to do now is jump into my bed and fall into a blissful sleep. I yawned as I made my way over to my bed.

I changed out of my work clothes quickly and placed them tidily on my desk chair, ready for tomorrow. I couldn't be bothered to put my pajamas on so I jumped into my spacious bed with only my black bra and matching laced panties on. I pulled my lavender blanket over my body to my shoulders and rested my head on my comfortable pillow. I sighed and moved around in my bed until I was finally satisfied with my position.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**oOoOoOo Dream/FlashBack oOoOoOo**

_I opened my locker and stuffed my books inside. I am late to my first class after ages of being off school. Just great! I shuddered inwardly as I remembered flashes of the accident. I shook my head to get rid of such thoughts and took out the necessary books for my first class of the day, which unfortunately is with Mr Kakashi Hatake. Its not that he is not a good teacher, he is just a... well, a pervert. I'd say he and Kankuro-san are the most perviest people I have ever met and I wonder if they secretly meet up somewhere and perv on unsuspecting girls. I wouldn't be surprised._

_I shut my locker door and was about to start down the corridor when I heard faint footsteps. Curiosity got the best of me so I stayed by my locker to see who is also late for their first lesson. When they finally turned the corner the first thing that caught my lavender tinted eyes was a big mop of fiery red hair. I groaned inwardly. Anyone but Gaara!_

_He was running down the corridor and didn't seem to notice me because he just kept running. Usually he would stop and annoy the living hell out of me, making us both late and making everyone in our class think that we were doing... Inappropriate things with each other. Maybe I should get back at him... I smiled evilly. Should I really be as childish as him, or be the bigger person and just walk away...? I decided on the first._

_He still hadn't seen me so I stuck my foot out. He tripped over my foot and fell flat on his face, making me burst out laughing. Why was it that seeing Gaara like that made me laugh so hard? Who cares, revenge is sweet!_

_"Hinata..." He growled out when he looked up from the floor to see me holding my sides from laughing so hard. He growled and glared the glare of death at me as he tried to regain the little dignity he had left as he got up from the floor. He unconsciously rubbed is sore cheek from where he had landed on the floor. "Apologise." He ordered me to do it._

_It just made me laugh harder than before. I could hardly keep my legs from buckling._

_He growled again and before I could react, he had me pinned up against my locker by my shoulders. I wasn't laughing anymore, but I was still giggling. I knew Gaara would never hurt me, no matter how much he wanted to so I wasn't scared to laugh in his face. "Apologise. To. Me." He ordered me once again. I stopped giggling and looked straight into his gorgeous jade coloured eyes. _'Gorgeous? Okay, that was just a little slip up.' _I reassured myself._

_"I'm sorry that there was no one around to see this, and that it didn't hurt more." I said and glared back at him. _

_He pushed me harder into my locker and I just noticed how close out faces are. Our noses were almost touching! "Damn you!" He growled out. We stayed like that for a while, just glaring at each other until I felt Gaara's hold on my shoulders loosen, making my eyes widen. Soon he was only touching my shoulders lightly, and I felt his thumbs run light circles on my shoulders, making me relax a bit._

_I looked into his eyes to see he was longing for something, but the question was what? He opened his mouth to say something to me, but then closed it again, as though he had forgotten what he was about to tell me. I raised my eyebrow and decided to ask what was wrong "Uh, do you want to tell me something?" I asked uneasily. I didn't like the weird feeling he was making me feel in the pit of my stomach just from looking at me in that way. I wish he would stop it! Why has he been acting so weird since my accident?_

_I could see a small battle rage in his eyes. Should he tell me, or not? I wonder what has got him so quiet in the first place. He has never stayed so quiet in my presence before, only making me feel more uneasy. _

_Finally, he opened his mouth to talk, but before he could say anything, the late bell rang. And before I knew what was wrong with Gaara, he had disappeared... Leaving me to go over what had just happened in my head, only making me even more confused than before. So, I decided to forget it ever happened and ran off to my class before I was even more late then I already was..._

**oOoOoOo EndDream/FlashBack oOoOoOo**

My eyes shot open and I groaned as the light from the sun shining through my window burned my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and turned away from my window and curled up into a little tight ball. I wasn't ready to go to work yet. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought about the weird dream I just had... Or more like the flashback. Why had I dreamed of that day when I promised myself to forget that it ever happened? That day wasn't even something that I would want to remember. Maybe I had just dreamed it because I had such a shock from seeing Gaara again?

I sighed and tried to push the dream away. It meant nothing to me. Gaara meant nothing to me. He is just someone that I have to put up with to make my friends happy. Nothing more. So why had I felt something similar to what Naruto makes me feel when my eyes caught his last night? Once again I pushed the thoughts away and decided it was nothing. I. Hate. Gaara! And. Gaara. Hates. Me!

I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a knock on my door followed by "Hey, Hina-chan? You awake? Can I come in?" It was Temari-nee-chan. I turned around in my bed until I was facing my door and put a small smile on my face.

"Come on in!" I shouted to Temari-nee-chan. I saw my door knob turn and then my door open. Temari-nee-chan stuck her head in and smiled at me, making my smile widen. Temari-nee-chan is one of my best friends, even if her little brother is my rival. Temari-nee-chan came into my room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge of my bed. I sat up also, not caring when my blanket fell and exposed my black bra. I would have turned bright red if it was a boy sitting in front of me now, but I don't really care if I'm naked in a woman's presence, after all, we are both women. "Do you need anything?" I asked and tilted my head slightly to the side, just like a puppy might do.

The blonde haired woman in front of me smiled uneasily at me, then sighed and got straight to the point "Its about my little brother coming back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but for some strange reason he wanted it to be a surprise." She said.

I frowned. He wanted it to be a surprise? Why? "Why did he want his coming back to be a surprise?" I asked her, confusion shown clearly in my pale eyes. I really don't get Gaara. In fact, I don't think anyone does.

Temari-nee-chan shrugged her shoulders "I haven't got a clue." She told me with a shake of her head.

I nodded. "Well, I'm not mad at you or Kankuro-san. I just wonder why he is back. I remember him saying he would never come back as long as Naruto-kun is still here. So why is he back? And why does he hate Naruto-kun, anyway?" I really wanted to know why Gaara hated Naruto-kun so much. They used to be the best of friends, but after my accident, Gaara became cold toward Naruto-kun. He wouldn't even talk to him. He completely ignored his every existence and as soon as graduation was over, Gaara left, saying he wouldn't come back until Naruto-kun was gone.

I saw Temari-nee-chan tense at my questions and she replied quickly "I don't know, maybe Gaara-chan has a good reason for not liking Naruto-chan, but just won't tell anyone. You know what he's like. He likes to keep things to himself. I'll never understand him, I swear." I raised my eyebrow at her. She's not telling me something. Here we go again! Just another load of lies! Sometimes I wonder why I even bother asking any of my friends questions, when I know they are just going to lie to me.

"Well, I don't really care. As long as he stays away from me, I'll be happy." I said stiffly. Temari-nee-chan knows how much Gaara and myself hate each other.

A flash of emotion shone in Temari-nee-chan's sea green eyes, but it left before I could place the emotion. "Y'know, Hina-chan. Maybe there is a reason why Gaara-chan picks on you and only you." Temari-nee-chan talked softly but sternly to me. I blinked rapidly. What was Temari-nee-chan getting at? Although, then again I've always wanted to know why Gaara picks on me and only me...

"I don't know what you're talking about, Temari-nee-chan. He picks on me because he thinks I'm an easy target. I bet he loves to whined me up!" I huffed out and crossed my arms over my chest.

Temari-nee-chan chuckled at me and said "Haven't you ever seen when you were little, that boys pick on the girls that they like. Y'know, like they pull the girls ponytails and call her names and tell her she has cooties." And that's when I knew what Temari-nee-chan was getting at. There was no way in hell Gaara could... No. Just, no. He couldn't like me in **_that_** way. Temari-nee-chan must be crazy!

"Temari Sabaku! That must be one of the most terrifying things I've ever heard coming out of you're mouth! There is now way, never ever will Gaara like me in that way and I will never like him that way too!" I scolded Temari-nee-chan and glared at her. Why would she even think that Gaara could like me in that way!? Its absurd! And what about Naruto-kun!? Okay, so we are having a few problems at the moment, but she doesn't know that!

Temari-nee-chan just laughed at my horror-stricken face. "Alright, alright. I'll stop thinking like that. I would just like you to be my real sister. Looks like it won't be with Gaara-chan. Damn." Temari-nee-chan giggled out.

I giggled along with her and managed to get out "Believe me, Temari-nee-chan, I would rather marry you're pervert of a brother, Kankuro-san, for all enternity then marry Gaara!" I shook my head from the images of Gaara and myself on our wedding day because for some reason I was starting to... dare I say... **_Like_** the idea! Okay, that's it! I really **_am_** ill! Damn Gaara for coming back and making me all confused!

"Okay, now I'm here to give you some bad news." Temari-nee-chan said with a serious face. I stopped laughing immediately, not liking the look on her face. What could be worse than Gaara coming back? Obviously whatever Temari-nee-chan has to say is not going to be pretty and I am not going to like it. I sighed and nodded for her to just say it so that I can somehow live with it. I wonder what is is. I had better listen to Temari-nee-chan.

"Well, Tsunade-sama is so mad at everyone that she has decided to swap people around. From now on Ino-chan won't be closing the shop with you." Temai-nee-chan said with sadness in her voice. She knew how much Ino-chan and myself have so much fun together when closing the shop up. I gasped in horror. If Ino-chan isn't going to be the one closing the shop with me, then who? I don't want to close the shop with anyone else! I found myself damning myself and my friends for letting our guards down when we were having fun closing the shop. We had never gotten caught before, so why had we gotten caught yesterday?

"W-Who am I going to be closing the shop with th-then?" I asked in a shaky voice. For some stupid reason I kept thinking it i-

"Gaara-chan." -s Gaara! Oh, no! No!! That means I have to work two whole hours alone with him! I can't work with him, I just can't! I will kill him if he gets on my nerves! No, I won't do this...! Okay, I have to, but if I had a choice then I would never work with him! "Um, I'm going to leave you so that you can get ready for work. He will be starting with you tonight." Temari-nee-chan said uneasily then slipped out of my bedroom and closed the door softly behind her.

I bit my lip hard when I finally realized that there was no way out of this. I am going to have to work with him. I can't afford to leave this job. I groaned. Now he's going to be able to annoy the hell out of me every single night until closing time.

I could just ignore him. That might work. Yes! It could! I'll just ignore him and he will soon just give up and leave me alone! YES! I started getting excited. Finally, after all these years, he might finally leave me alone!

With that thought in mind, I jumped out of bed with a smile on my face and walked over to the mirror and started to brush my midnight blue tinted hair. I hummed a tune as I got all the knots out of my hair. Once I was done, I put my brush back in the drawer and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I still only wore my black bra and black lace panties. I can't see how anyone could think that I am beautiful. I really can't see it. I can see all the things I don't like about myself, but if I try to find something that I do like about my body, the only thing that would come to my mind is my hair. I think that is the only thing good about my body. But then again, I'm not jealous of my girl friends. They are all very beautiful but I don't see myself ever wishing for something that they have. As I was looking at my reflection in the mirror, I didn't hear or notice my door open and close silently, or feel the presence of someone standing in my room until...

"Boo."

I screamed and span around, just to come face to face with the devil himself. Gaara. He was standing in nothing but blood red boxers and had his arms across his chest and that damn arrogant smirk of his was plastered on his face. I would do anything to wipe that smirk off his face! I was about to scream at him for coming into my bedroom uninvited, when I remembered that I was only wearing my bra and panties. My face went bright red and I quickly grabbed the blankets off from my bed and wrapped them around myself. "Gaara, you pervert! You're getting like you're brother, I swear you are! Now get out!" I shouted at him, one hand clutching my blankets and the other pointing to my bedroom door.

He just laughed at my obvious discomfort. "Are you scared of me, little one?" Okay, I'm sure he just purred that out. And **_little one_** is his pet name for me. He hardly ever calls me by my name and just because I am the smallest out of the group he calls me little one.

"... Eh!?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. My mind was in a bit of a miss. I was trying not to stare at his muscular and toned chest, but I have to admit, I never new Gaara was so well built! I mentally slapped myself. Did I just complement Gaara? My rival, Gaara Sabaku!? I need to go to the doctors, there is defiantly something wrong with me, and I want it cured NOW!

While I was having a mental battle with myself, I failed to notice Gaara walking toward me until I felt his warm breath against my right ear. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. "I asked you if you are scared of me." He once again purred out. I felt his hand take hold of my own. The one that was holding the blanket to my barley clothed body. "Do I make you scared?" His lips were pressed against my ear now and I tried with all my might to move my hands to push him away from me, but for some reason I couldn't do it. He squeezed my hand until I let go of the blanket and it fell to the floor. "Do I make you nerves?" He asked, once again is lips were pressed against my ear and I couldn't contain the shiver of pleasure I felt.

What's wrong with me!? I kept screaming in my mind to stop this and push him away, but I liked the feel of his lips against my ear and his body heat so close to mine. But then I thought of Naruto-kun and I felt so guilty. "W-What are you doing?" I managed to get out. I felt him smirk against my ear then he brushed his lips against my soft skin from my ear down to my shoulder.

"What does it feel like I'm going?" I asked in a low, sexy voice. I gulped hard and I felt him start to nip lightly at my shoulder. I thought my legs were going to give out on me and I think Gaara knew this too because he used his free hand to slide around my waist and pull me to his muscular chest. I gasped. How could I let this happen? Why aren't I stopping him!? _'Please, oh please Kami stop this somehow!_' I was begging in my mind.

Just as I finished begging, there was a knock at my door, making Gaara and myself stiffen. Ino-chan's voice came through from the other side of the door "Hurry up, Hina-chan! You've got to be at work in less then half an hour!" And with that she left, not knowing what was happening on the other side of my door. And the stupid thing is, I don't either. How the hell did this happen anyway? One minute I was screaming at Gaara to get out of my room and the next I am literally melting into his arms. You know what? Life's a bitch!

Gaara still hadn't continued so, before he could do anything else, I managed to step away from him and glare heatedly at him. "What the hell!?" I shouted. I was beyond pissed. But not just at Gaara, but at myself. How could I be so weak!? I hate this man in front of me! I shouldn't let him do that kind of stuff to me! I have a boyfriend, and I would never trade him for my rival.

But, damn the bastard, he just smirked sexily at me again and moved so fast I couldn't even see him. He had both his arms wrapped around my waist and pushed me into his chest "This is only the beginning" I heard him whisper in my ear. He gave me one final squeeze then he let go of me and walked out of my room, as though nothing had just happened! I gulped at the meaning of his words. Why did it scare but excite me at the same time? Damn him! Damn him to hell!

I decided to forget it for now and foces on getting ready for work before I'm late. As I got ready, I couldn't help but feel scared and nerves about tonight. I am going to be working **_alone _**with Gaara, and by the way he had said those last words to me, I knew I was in for one hell of a night tonight.

_'Yes, Gaara. You do make me scared and nerves, but I'm starting to wonder if its the good kind of scared and nerves...'_

* * *

**Well, there's the second chappy. Tell me if you like it or whatever. Thanks of reading and I will be even more thankful if you R&R for me!**

**Until next time! **

**GaarazBabiiGirl -x **


	3. I'll Never Understand Him

**This is the third chappy of "Silent Suffering" Thanx to everyone who has reviewed! I've had such positive comments!!! Hope you all enjoy this chappy!! Don't forget to R&R for me please!!**

**Thankies!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Silent Suffering**

_**x**_

**Chapter 3: I'll Never Understand Him **

_**xxx**_

I opened my bedroom door just far enough for me to poke my head out of and look each way down the hall. Nothing to the right and nothing to the left. Good. I didn't want to face Gaara after what had just happened. I pulled my door open the rest of the way and then closed the door lightly behind me and rested my forehead against my now closed door. _'What just happened? Why did he do that?'_ I asked myself.

Maybe this was Gaara's new way of torturing me with his presence. He would barge into my privet moments and do everything he did just ten minutes ago, only to smirk that damnable smirk of his and then walk away, leaving me sexually frustrated. Was that his new game? Maybe he thought our verbal fights we usually have don't hurt me enough, so he goes and makes me sexually frustrated and so very guilty.

Guilty. Why am I feeling guilty? Because I have a boyfriend, Naruto-kun, and yet for some stupid and idiotic reason - which I'm sure I'll never understand, no matter how hard I try - I enjoyed what Gaara was doing to me! Why couldn't I push Gaara away? I have Naruto-kun, isn't that enough? Sure, he isn't the best boyfriend and I'm pretty sure he has a hard time deciding which he loves more. Me or Ramon. But even though he has his faults, we have been together since high school and I don't want to just throw him away as though he means nothing to me, because he does something to me. Maybe Gaara is trying to get back at me for all the names I've called him in the past or maybe he just did it for fun...?

I sighed heavily. _'Why me?'_ I groaned mentally.

"Nice sleep?" Asked a male voice from behind me.

I jumped and gave a little "Eep!" noise and turned around, expecting it to be Gaara. Thankfully, I was wrong. "Sasuke-kun! Good morning! I had a great sleep, thank you! Did the Daddy-to-be have a nice sleep too?" I asked kindly, not wanting Sasuke-kun to ask what was wrong with me. I can't tell _**anyone**_ about what just happened between Gaara and myself. Never.

Sasuke-kun had just been coming out of his and Ino-chan's room.

You see, the whole gang lives under one roof. We have a nice, big house. Big enough for us, anyway. We all have our own room along with a spacious kitchen, two living rooms, a game room, privet bathrooms in our bedrooms and a nice, big garden out the back with two rusty, old swings. We all pitch in and pay for our house, and we never have to buy our own food because Tsunade-sama doesn't mind us using her own food.

Tsunade-sama has been brought up in a rich family and her parents died a few years ago, giving all their money and precious possessions to their only daughter, Tsunade-sama. But, Tsunade-sama just wanted to live like a normal person, so she opened the shop that we all now work in and so the money was just laying around, so she suggested that she could use that money to buy us food whenever we needed it. At the time we were all very desperate and were barley keeping the house, so we jumped at the chance and ever since, she has always bought our food.

He smirked lazily at me and made a hand gesture for me to follow him down stairs. We walked side by side as he answered "Ino-chan's hormones are really getting to me. She woke up at about two in the morning crying her eyes out, although I never found out why. I held her for about two hours until she suddenly started screeching at me. I think she was screaming something about her looking fat to me and about me cheating on her.

I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Anyway, all I had to say was that I wasn't, then she was all happy and bubbly again and giggling at the littlest of things, like a funny shaped lamp! I don't think I can put up with much more of this." Sasuke-kun shook his head from side to side and chucked slightly. "Damn her hormones."

I giggled along with him as we reached the bottom of the stairs and started toward the kitchen door. He opened the door and held it open for me. I smiled. If it was one thing I really liked about Sasuke-kun, it was the fact that he could be such a gentleman when he wanted to be.

I thanked him and walked into the kitchen, still with a big smile on my face. Well, that was until I found out that Gaara was sitting down at the big, round, wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. I frowned. He was even sitting in the seat next to the one I always sit in. What are the odds?!

I decided to ignore Gaara as I sat down next to him, even though I could feel his intense gaze on me and only me. I put all my focus into hiding my blush that was dieing to make my face turn into a lovely scarlet colour. I was so focused that I didn't hear my name being called for the tenth time from my brunette haired friend, TenTen-chan. "Hinata!!" she shouted while waving her hand wildly in front of my face. I blinked and looked up at her.

"Finally, you're back to the land of the living!" TenTen-chan exclaimed while rolling her chocolate brown coloured eyes at me and resting her fists on her hips. I gave her an apologetic look, still noticing that Gaara was still staring at me. Doesn't he know its rude to stare?! "I'll ask you again. What do you want for breakfast?" she asked me while glancing over at Temari-nee-chan. It was Temari-nee-chans turn to cook today.

"I think I'll just have some cereal." I muttered out, not really hungry.

She nodded her head and walked over to Temari-nee-chan and told her what I wanted, then with a nod from her, TenTen-chan walked back over to the table and took her usual seat which was opposite Gaara.

I think she also noticed Gaaras intense gaze on me because she gave me a questioning look, but I just shrugged and thanked Temari-nee-chan when she placed my bowl of cereal in front of me. She smiled and went back to cooking as everyone else came down for breakfast and took their seats at the table, apart from Naruto-kun. I smiled. He always slept in, no matter who went to wake him up, even myself.

I shook my head and took hold of my spoon and scooped some cereal onto my spoon. As I was about to take a bite, I froze as I felt someones leg brush against my own. I looked around the table at everyone only to see everyone going on with their own business, so I decided that it was by mistake and went to open my mouth to put the spoon on my mouth, but before I could, I felt it again. This time I knew who it was because they were staring at me, once again, from the corner of their eye, smirking slightly at my obvious discomfort.

Gaara.

I suddenly lost my apatite and placed my spoon back in my bowl full of cereal. Why was it that just with a brush of his leg, it sent a bold of pleasurable lightening down my back? Am I going mad?

Soon he was rubbing his leg against my own, his smirk widening a little bit. He was either enjoying the feelings as much as myself, or he just loved messing with me again.

_'No. I refuse to think that Gaara could like me this way. He must be doing this to get on my nerves. Yeah! That has to be it!'_ I reasoned with myself. With that thought in mind, I tried to push his leg away from my own, but I hadn't put enough force into the push so my leg just brushed with his own. He obviously must have taken this as a good sign because he got even more bolder and... and...

... He placed his right hand on my left thigh, making my eyes widen so much that I thought they were going to pop out of their sockets. My breath caught in my throat. What. The. Hell. Is. He. DOING?! My mind was screaming at me to slap his hand off from my thigh and scream out how much of a pervert I think he is in front of all our friends, but once again, something held me back. And I hated myself for it.

I sat there, frozen. And the worst part was that no one seemed to notice. They were all too engrossed in their food or their conversations to see that I was now extremely uncomfortable.

I saw from the corner of my lavender tinted eyes that Gaara was still staring at me from the corner of his jade coloured eyes. He now had a wide smirk on his face, satisfied with himself. He started making lazy patterns on my thigh, ever so slightly moving his hand up my leg at the same time. And I just sat there, disturbed with myself that I seemed to be liking this so much. Soon he was playing footsies with me again and this time I decided not to try and move it away, just encase he took it as another good sign and wanted to do something else. Something even more bold.

He started to stroke my thigh and I thanked Kami that the work clothes came with a long skirt and not a skimpy looking one. It is dark blue and stops just before my knees. I bit my lip and used all my will power to slap his hand away from where is was comfortably placed on my thigh. This just made him smirk - if possible - even bigger, almost making the smirk look like a lob-sided smile.

He seemed to think this was some sort of game because he then ran his fingers lightly, barley touching, up my leg, starting from my knee right up to my hip. I had to bite my bottom lip harder to keep the small moan in my throat and I don't even know how I contained the shiver of pleasure I felt.

I started to feel terrible, but before I could start feeling any guilt, there was a loud crash, making everyone stop what they were doing, even Gaara, and look up to the door of the kitchen, only to see a barley awake Naruto-kun stumble in, muttering curses under his breath that I can only imagine must be for Tsunade-sama. She had kept him back after we had had to listen to Tsunade-sama shouting and screaming at us for most of the night. I never got to ask him what she wanted because I had fallen asleep before he had gotten home.

"Naruto-kun!" I shouted happily, jumping up from my seat, making the hand on my thigh slip off. I was so relieved to see him. It meant getting away from Gaara and his teasing. I noticed that everyone but Gaara went back to what they were doing before they were interrupted. "What are you doing up so early? I can't remember the last time I saw you up so early." I teased.

Naruto-kun seemed to have woken up a little more now because he replied sarcastically "Oh, ha ha!" And bent down to give me a quick kiss on the lips. Surprisingly this earned a small - barley audible - growl to come from the kitchen table. Nauto-kun and myself turned around and saw Gaara glare heatedly at us, before turning away from us and started eating his breakfast. I blinked a few times before turning back to Naruto-kun and cocking an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged his shoulders before taking his usual seat next to mine. I sighed inwardly. At least Gaara won't try and feel me up again now that I had my boyfriend sitting next to me. Or at least I hope he wont try anything funny...

And he didn't. For the rest of breakfast, nothing exciting happened, and it soon came time for work.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I hummed to myself as I walked around the small shop with a box full of different items. I walked over to one of the shelves and started placing the different items with the matching ones. I did this for about half an hour, going from different isles to place the items on the shelves, still humming to myself. At the moment, only Temari-nee-chan, Naruto-kun, Gaara and myself are working. The rest are either delivering items to the houses of the people who ordered them or are having a small break. I vaguely wondered when it was my turn for a break, then just shrugged inwardly and went back to work.

"Excuse me." Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around, only to be face to face with an old lady.

"How may I help you?" I asked her politely while putting down the now almost empty box.

She nodded her head and smiled sweetly at me. "Would you mind being a dear and get that stuffed panda bear for me?" She asked me and pointed to where the stuffed panda bear was.

I frowned. It was in the top shelf and I knew that I wouldn't be able to reach it without a small ladder. I shook my head inwardly. The old lady may have picked the wrong person to do this job, but I wasn't backing down. It would be rude. Luckily for the both of us, I had seen a small three-stepped ladder just in the isle next to the one we were in right now. "Alright. I'll just go and get a step ladder then I'll get the panda bear for you." I said.

"Oh, you're such a good dear." I heard the small woman comment as I walked to the next isle to get the ladder. After I had gotten it and brought it back, the old lady was still standing in the exact same spot she was in when I had left, only she was looking up at the shelf where the stuffed panda was.

I placed the step ladder on the floor in front of the shelves and stepped onto the first step. When I had made it to the third and final one, I looked up, only to frown once again. The ladder wasn't tall enough to reach the last shelf where the panda was sitting, looking down at me and taunting me. I glared at the stupid panda bear, which looked a lot like Gaara seeming as he wears so much eyeliner, and stood on my tip-toes and stretched my arm out as far as I could and tried to reach for the panda bear. Key word **_tried_**. I still couldn't reach the damn thing!

I saw something move from the corner of my eye, but decided to ignore it. I was way too focused on the stupid panda bear that was still taunting me, saying I couldn't reach it because I was too weak, if that even made any sense. But I still took it as taunting and so I tried to stand even higher on my tip-toes. Still no use. _'I hate being short.'_ I thought grimly.

I saw something move once again from the corner of my eye, but again I decided to ignore it... Well, that was until "Eep!"

Two strong, muscular and slightly toned arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist and lifted me up from the small ladder and set me back down on the ground. I blinked rapidly as I tried to make sense of what happened. The arms removed themselves from my waist and I turned around, only to see Gaara staring down at me with a blank face. I took a quick glance at the old woman to see that she was just as confused as myself. But, before I could shout at him for doing what he did, her turned to the ladder and started to climb the three small steps.

I saw him through disbelieving eyes as he reached up and got the small panda bear without even having to stretch. And that's when I noticed just how tall he was. He looked to be at least a head taller than myself. My mouth was hanging open slightly as I saw him descend from the ladder and kindly hand the old woman the small panda bear, giving the old woman a charming smirk while he was at it. The old woman said how thankful she was to him and how her grandchild was going to love the present, then wobbled off and left a smirking Gaara who was now staring intensely at me, and me, disbelieving and gobsmacked.

"Catching flies, little one?" He asked me smoothly.

I shut my mouth with an audible click and decided not to take the bait. I gave him a quick glare and then turned my back to him and walked over to the box with the different items in and started to, once again, place the items on the shelf where they belonged.

I didn't hear the shuffling of feet getting closer to me or the feel of someones presence behind me until their chest was lightly brushing my back every time they inhaled. I stiffened and closed my pale eyes and prayed to every Kami I knew that it wasn't who I thought it was. "What, no thank you?" The voice purred.

I guess the Gods didn't hear my **_very loud _**prayer.

I gritted my teeth and once again put the box down. When I had done that, I turned around and placed my fists on my hips and glared at the person before me. "Sabaku Gaara, for the love of Kami, grow up! You are twenty one and I am twenty. Don't you think that we should stop these childish games?" I vaguely wondered to myself why I was asking such a thing. I may as well just ask him to be my best friend, because it just sounded as though I wanted to make friends with him. But I don't. I only want a trues. This has gone on long enough now and it's time to be the bigger person and end the childish games.

But he just smirked down at me and I rolled my eyes at him. His face started to inch closer to mine all of a sudden until I felt, for the second time today, his hot breath against my ear. "You're right." He purred lowly so that only I could hear. I could barley keep the blush off my face. "Our fights are a bit... Childish. How about we make them more... Adult-like?" My eyes widened at what he meant and I couldn't keep the blush that covered every inch of my face.

He pulled back slightly and chuckled at the colour of my face before one of his hands tangled themselves in my hair. He pulled my face closer to his and I watched with wide eyes as his face got closer to mine and he closed his jade coloured eyes. For the life of me, no matter how much I wanted to stop him, I couldn't. I watched as our lips were so close that I could feel is hot breath mix with my own...

... And then it happened.

"Hinata-chan?!" Someone shouted, and from the loudness of the voice, they sounded close. Gaara now had his eyes open again and we started at each other for the longest time, still barley an inch apart from each other, before I heard footsteps getting louder and louder, heading toward us. I jumped away from Gaara just in time, because the person who called my name turned the corner. "Hinata-chan! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Naruto-kun shouted while running over to me and a glaring Gaara. He didn't seem to notice Gaara though because he ran straight to me and looked at me with a grim face.

"What's wrong?" I asked and tilted my head slightly in a questioning manner.

Naruto-kun sighed before explaining. "Remember yesterday when granny Tsunade asked me to stay behind after everyone else?" At my nod he continued. "Well, she told me that she wants me to go and deliver some things to the someone who lives in the Village Hidden in the Mist. I have to leave right now and I wont be back for about a week." He said sadly.

"A week! That's too long!" I protested, but by the look on his face I knew he had to go.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." He told me then kissed my lightly on the lips. Why was it that I didn't feel anything in that small kiss, yet when Gaara was about to kiss me I felt as though my knees were going to give out on me?

Naruto-kun left then, leaving me all alone, or so I thought. I had completely forgotten that Gaara was there and watching us. I sighed sadly. Naruto-kun was always the one to go on long deliveries. In fact, I should count this as being lucky, because sometimes Naruto-kun has to stay for two weeks, depending on how many people had ordered and what kind of items they bought from our shop. My train of thoughts was soon interrupted when two familiar toned arms wrapped themselves around my waist once again from behind. "Gaara, get off of me." I demanded. I was in no mood to play.

"I'll keep you company while you're **_boyfriend_** is away." He spat out "Boyfriend" and I had a sudden urge to ask why he hated Naruto-kun so much, but then thought better of it. Like he would actually tell me.

I pushed away from him and mumbled a "go away". But, of course that didn't work. He walked over to me until out faces were about an inch apart. "I cant wait for tonight, little one" He chuckled out before walking away and leaving me bewildered.

I will never understand that man.

* * *

**That's the third chappy over and done with. If you liked it then R&R for me! I've loved my reviews so far and would really like to know what you are all thinking of the newest chappy!**

**Thank you and R&R for me!!**

**GaarazBabiiGirl -x**


	4. What's His Plan?

**Thank you all for reviewing my last chappy! You're reviews have been really encouraging so far, so thanks and tell me what you all think of this chappy!! Anyway, here's the next chappy and don't forget to R&R for me!!**

**Enjoy the new chappy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have, doubt I ever will...  
**

* * *

**Silent Suffering **

_**x**_

**Chapter 4: What's His Plan? **

_**xxx**_

_I ran through the school corridors, clutching my books tightly to my chest as I ran past what felt like hundreds of different classrooms, that were not the classroom I was looking for. I was, once again, late. This time because of my boyfriend. I blushed at the thought. He just can't seem to keep his hands off of me, not that I mind. Though we haven't gone too far yet, he has defiantly gotten to second base, and we only started going out last night! I do love him though. More than my cheating ex boyfriend. I frowned at the thought, but quickly pushed it away. I needed to concentrate on finding my right classroom, then make up a good excuse for why I am so late._

_My chest started to tighten and it was getting harder for my tired legs to keep going, and it felt painful for me every time I inhaled, but I didn't stop. I was already ten minutes late. Damn my boyfriend for being so manipulative, but when he wants something, he will get it, no questions asked. _

_I turned a sharp corner and ran straight into a brick wall. Or, well, it felt like a brick wall. I stumbled backwards from the force of the hit and dropped my books. I steadied myself before I could fall over. _

_"Hina-chan! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Oh, no. No, not him. Anyone but him. I don't want to look at him or even hear his voice right now. I could already feel the fresh tears burning the back of my unique coloured eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I won't let him see how much he truly hurt me. I took a deep breath, making sure all my tears were gone, before meeting his cerulean blue eyes with my own lavender tinted eyes._

_"What do you want, Naruto?" I asked in a monotone voice. I don't want him to hear how much he truly hurt me. _'But I have someone else now... Someone so much better then him and he loves me so much more than Naruto ever did, if he ever loved me at all... And I love him more than I can ever love Naruto.'_ I smiled inwardly at the thought as I bent down to pick my books up, cursing Naruto silently for not helping me. At least I knew that my new, better boyfriend would never cheat on me, because he told me that he loved me, and I could see it in his eyes. He'd rather die a slow, painful death then hurt me. _

_My face stayed an unemotional mask as I got back up from the floor when I had picked all of my books up. I stared at my cheating ex boyfriend._

_He took a hesitant step toward me, but I took one step back. He must have known then that I didn't want him anywhere near me because he stopped trying to get closer to me and stood in one place, fidgeting nervously. He had every damn reason to be nervous too! "I..." He took a deep breath and started again. "I heard that you go out with someone else... Is it true that you go out with **him**?" He spat "him" out in disgust and I felt my anger level rise a notch. How dare he speak of my boyfriend in such a way, he has a name! And yet here Naruto is, not even saying sorry for what he did to me, but has just started questioning me straight away. I really **should** let my new boyfriend beat him up, like he had suggested. It would be fun to watch..._

_"Hai..." I answered didn't I? Who said anything about it being a long answer? "Now move out of my way. If you haven't already noticed, we are both late for class. **He** has already made me ten minutes late, and there is no way I am going to be any later." I said, emphasising "he" like Naruto had, trying to move around him. But, being as stupid as he is, he blocked my way so that I couldn't get passed him. "Out. Of. My. Way!" I growled out - that's right, I can growl too - slowly so that he couldn't mistake with that small - tiny - brain of his what I have asked for him to do._

_Naruto shook his head from side to side, some of his golden bangs hiding his dark blue eyes as it swayed with his shaking head. "No, Hinata-chan. I want to talk about what you saw last night." He said confidently, even though he was really shaking in his shoes._

_"What is there to talk about?" I snapped. I've had enough of everyone! And myself! I'm not going to stay the same small, shy little girl Naruto had almost broken. No, I have grown up over night, thanks to a curtain boyfriend I found last night, and by the amusing shocked look on Naruto's face, he hadn't expected my out burst either. No, I'm not going to stop, I want him to know just how much I hate him now. "I saw you with that slut, Sakura, at the Ramon shop. Looked like you were trying to eat her face!" I spat out, totally mad. He looked like he was going to piss his pants!  
_

_Feh, let him piss his pants. He deserves the humiliation anyway!_

_I saw Naruto gulp nervously before finding the courage to talk. "But, Hina-chan, she was nothing. She just came over to me and started kissing me. I was too surprised to push her away!" His voice came out sounding all squeaky and high pitched, just making me even more sure that he had cheated on me.  
_

_OH, WHAT A LIE! WHAT A LOAD OF SHIT!! I wanted to shout out, but instead I laughed. That's right, laughed. Naruto gave me a weird look, but I just kept laughing. In fact, I laughed until my sides were killing me and tears poured out of my eyes and down my pale cheeks. It took me ages to get control over myself again, and even then I was giggling. "You really think I would buy that shit? I. Saw. You! There's absolutely no point in lying. I saw you from the moment you went in through the door of the Ramon shop, to when you were french kissing the slut, Sakura. I do not take shit from anyone, not even you. Do not lie to me again." My voice was low as I growled out - Yes I growled again - the last sentence._

_I went to walk passed him, but once again, being as stupid as he is, he blocked my path. But this time he held me by my upper arms and no matter how much I tried to squirm and wiggle my way out of his iron like grip, he wouldn't let me go. "Please, Hina-chan." His voice came out begging. How pathetic. "Please give me another chance. I am better for you than that baka!" Naruto exclaimed._

_"NEVER!" I screamed in his face, but it was too late..._

.. _His face was already inching toward my own... He was going in for a kiss..._

.. _I tried with all my might to wiggle away from him and out of his never-easing grip, but no matter what I tried, I couldn't do it. His lips were so close now that I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I tried to move my head back, away from his lips, but soon I couldn't lean back any further without straining and hurting my back. He started to close is bluer than blue eyes... the eyes that I had once been in love with. Just as his lips were about to touch my unwilling lips..._

_.. "You had better get you're cheating hands off of my woman now, before I make you." Growled out the voice I desperately needed to hear right now. My boyfriend was here to save me, and I knew Naruto wasn't strong enough to face my man. I felt so relieved.  
_

_Naruto pulled away from my face, and I sighed in relief, even if he still had the tight hold on me, I knew he would be letting go any time soon. "You... You bastard! You can't steal my girl from me! I thought we were best friends! Best friends don't do that to each other!" Naruto shouted at my boyfriend and I wanted to knee him in his jewels for shouting at him. Hey, that's a good thought..._

_.. "AAAAHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed as my knee conected with the area where most boys brains are held. "MY BALLS!!" Naruto screamed in agony, holding them as though they would drop off if he didn't hold them. He woddled away, and I could still hear his painful cries as he turned the corner on the other end of the corridor.  
_

_I heard a deep chuckle come from behind me and I turned around, with a beautiful smile lighting up my face. "Hey, I don't know why you're laughing so much, Gaara-kun. Its you're fault he almost kissed me!" I accused him. It was true, but I wasn't mad at him. Ever since last night when he declared his love for me, I can't seem to stay angry with him for long, and I know that would be a shock to everyone who knows us, seeming was just a few days ago we were practically screaming out for the whole world to know how much we hated each other. _

_As soon as Gaara-kun had heard my accsion, he stopped chuckling and pulled me tight against his hard chest, his stong arms wraping around my body. "And how, Little One, is this all my fault?" He asked me as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck._

_I rolled my lavender tinted eyes at the large mop of rusty coloured hair my face was berried in as I explained how it was his fault. "Well, because of **you**, Gaara-kun, I was running to my lesson and ran into Naruto. You see, if you had let me go before the bell rang, then I wouldn't have had to run into Naruto and almost get kissed by him, even after I told him I was with you." I kissed his soft, silky hair after I had finished my statement._

_He pulled his face back from where it had been comfortably rested in the crook of my neck, and smirked sexily down at me. "Well, Little One, I hadn't heard you complaining at the time." His smirk widened as I felt my face burn, and I knew I was blushing like mad. _

_He chuckled lightly before dipping his head down and pressing his surprisingly soft lips against my own willing lips, and I felt a warm feeling explode inside of me. This love I feel for him is nothing like what I felt for Naruto. I saw him closing his emerald coloured eyes, and felt my eyelids become heavy, making me close my eyes too. I felt his wet tongue glide gently along my bottom lip, almost begging to be let into my awaiting mouth. I was more than happy to let him in and I moaned lightly in the back of my throat as I felt his hot tongue roam my mouth as he crushed his lips harder against my own in the most passionate kiss I have ever received. We stayed that way for as long as we could before I broke off the kiss because of the lack of oxygen. He rested his forehead against my own, wanting to prolong the intimate moment.  
_

_His eyes that I love so much bore into my own as he whispered out the one senctence that made me want to cry out in joy. "I love you, Little One."_

_I smiled softly back at him "I love y-_

**oOoOoOoOoOo EndDream/FlashBack oOoOoOoOoOo**

I woke with a start, a scream escaping my full lips. My unique eyes were wide open, I was drenched in a cold sweat and my breathing was ragged and uneven as I tried desperately to get oxygen into my burning lungs. I looked around me, only to come face to face with four worried faces and one blank one. The worried faces were of Neji-nii-san, TenTen-chan, Ino-chan and Saskue-kun and the blank face was Gaara...- Wait! What are they doing in my room? I looked around me, only to become confused when I found out that I wasn't in my bed, but laying on the sofa in the employee lounge at work. "What... What am I doing here?" I asked, before it all came back to me.

I had been working very hard these passed three days, especially since I've had to work with Gaara at nights now, so the guys told me - more like demanded - for me to get some rest, so I decided to take a short nap in the employee lounge.

I've been really stressed lately, and just to make things worse, I haven't been sleeping properly too. I don't know why, but I just can't seem to get to sleep, much to my annoyance! Also, Gaara is adding to the amount of stress I seem to have tones of lately. One reason is because Gaara keeps saying "I can't wait for tonight, Little One." But, when it is time for the both of us to take our shift at night, he doesn't do anything! Its just like working with a complete and utter stranger. Well, I'm not letting him get to me tonight! I'm not adding anymore stress to my already stressful life! Gaara is just going to have to put up with looking for someone else to annoy the hell out of from now on.

But, now that I think about it, he hasn't said his usual sentence to me yet, today...

.. Why does that thought freak the hell out of me? Maybe because every time he purrs out the sentence, it sounds like a promise. Like he is just waiting for the right night to do whatever it is he is planning to do to me. It scares the hell out of me that I have no idea what Gaara is thinking of doing to me. He has never been so... so devious before!

"Are you alright?" My Neij-nii-san's worried voice brought me out of my thoughts. "That must have been one hell of a dream! You were rolling around and muttering under you're breath, although none of us caught what you were saying." More like nightmare, Nii-san. I honestly can't believe I dreamed something so... disturbing! Gaara, my boyfriend...?

.. HAHAHAHAHAHA, that is FUNNY!... but still disturbing...

"Hai, I'm fine!" I made sure my voice sounded as normal as possible, and I put on the biggest smile I could, without it hurting my cheeks. "What are you all doing here, anyway? I thought you're shifts were over. Its only me and Gaara working now." I had only guessed this. I really had no idea what the time was seeming as I can't find my watch...

.. "We were just leaving." Ino-chan replied "But before we could make it through the door, the baby started kicking, and because I know how much you would want to feel it kicking, I came back to wake you up!" Ino-chan smiled and placed her hand on her swelling belly and I smiled a wide smile. Finally! The baby has started kicking! I jumped up and off of the sofa, squealing in delight.

"Let me feel, let me feel!" I chanted. Ino-chan laughed at my childishness along with everybody else in the room, apart from Gaara of course. He's so boring!

Ino-chan took a hold of my wrist and guided me to the part of her stomach where the baby was kicking the hardest, and placed my hand on the spot. It took a few moments, but when the baby kicked, I once again squealed in delight and joy, not taking my hand off of her stomach. I was aloud to feel the baby kicking for another few minutes before Sasuke-kun made Ino-chan leave, saying that she was tired, even though she protested every chance she could get. I really **_really_** want a baby now!! Will I ever be lucky enough to get one??

I giggled as I watched them leave. My Nii-san waved and winked at me before leaving with the other three, and I wish I could have made them stay with me so that I wouldn't have to be alone with Gaara. But, I have to admit, Gaara hasn't been too bad these last three days that we have been working together for. Apart from adding to my stress with that annoying sentence he keeps repeating to me, he hasn't done anything wrong. He only talks to me when he thinks it is absolutly necessary and when he does talk, it would only be a few sentences before he would leave me alone again.

_'Maybe he decided to take my advise to grow up?' _I thought, a little disappointed. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss our verbal fights. Oh, well it was for the best, anyway.

I saw Gaara from the corner of my eyes, walking over to me. I gulped as I saw the same sexy smirk he had smirked in my dream - I mean my nightmare. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to come up to me and invade my personal space. He will then bring his mouth close to my ear and purr out in that low, husky voice he always uses when we are alone, to say the same sentence as always, "I can't wait for tonight, Little One." Then he would brush his lips ever-so-lightly across my sensitive ear, then give me one last sexy smirk before walking away from my stunned form.

He came closer to me and our eyes locked. He walked up slowly to me until he was just two inches away from my already blushing face. He brought his lips close - very close - to my ear, letting his hot breath tickle my ear for a moment. So far everything is the same as normal, next he's going to say in a husky voice that damable sentence. He started purring low in his throat, something I have never heard him do before. I mentally smacked myself as I started to think how sexy his purring sounded. _'**Do not** let him get to you! He's just messing with you're mind! Remember, don't add on to you're stress!'_ I told myself. I gulped and waited to hear the sentence, but gasped when I heard the employee lounge door open from behind me.

I turned my head slightly to see that Gaara was opening the door.

I looked back at his now smug looking face and scowled at him, my left eye twitching in annoyance. He chuckled and I couldn't help but think how much that chuckle sounded like the one he chuckled in my dre- nightmare. My nightmare. His hot breath was still caressing my very sensitive ear, making me shudder, even though I tried my hardest to hid it. "Tonight, Little One... Tonight, we're going to have a lot of fun." And with that sentence, he moved away from me and out of the door, leaving me literaley shaking in my shoes.

**_He had said a different sentence!_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I stood behind the till, my eyes focused on the shop door, not noticing anything else around me. I yawned, but somehow managed to barely keep my eyes open as I yawned. No one has even passed the shop doors tonight. We haven't had any costumers and from the looks of it, we're not going to be getting any costumers either tonight. I sighed and finally closed my eyes, thinking back to when Gaara had said that cursed sentence. I hope he is happy, he has now terrified the shit out of me, and added on to my stress.

Maybe I need to see a psychiatrist...

_"Tonight, Little One... Tonight, we're going to have a lot of fun..."_

That sentence kept repeating itself over and over in my head, not letting me focus on anything else but what it is supposed to mean. And the way he had said it... I don't know how I can tell, but I just know that whatever he is planning to do to me, he is planning to do it _**tonight**_. I groaned softly, my eyes still closed, but this time in frustration. What does he want from me? He has ruined my life enough as it is, so why is he coming back for more? Does he really hate me this much? What did I ever do to him to make him start picking on me and only me, anyway?

And then I thought back to the dream I had dreamed not even two hours ago, and shivered inwardly. It had felt as though I was actually there, I had honestly thought I was back in high school. It had felt so real... But why would I dream about something like that? It was like a nightmare, but at the same time, is wasn't. I couldn't believe that I had actually dreamed of Naruto-kun cheating on me. He would never do a thing like that! And especially with that whore, Sakura, that none of us have seen since graduation. But... But the real question I want answered was, why did I dream that **_Gaara_** was my boyfriend, the one I truly loved?

There are so many thoughts swimming around in my head. So many questions, yet no matter where I go or who I turn to, I never get answers. Why do I keep dreaming that I am in high school? And why is it that I have a gut feeling that it has something to do with the accident I was in? I really don't know, but I would do anything to find out the answers to the questions I so desperately want someone to answer.

And why is it that I think that Gaara holds all the answers...?

I sighed a deep sigh and finally opened my eyes, only to meet with a pair of shocking emerald coloured eyes staring straight into my own lavender tinted eyes... staring into my soul. "What do you want, Gaara?" I asked tiredly, even though inwardly I was shaking like a leaf. He wasn't **_really _**planning on doing anything to me, is he? Maybe I am just being paranoid, as usual. "Can't you see that I am busy?" I asked, even though I was just standing there looking as bored as I feel. Will someone just come through the damn door already and buy something??

Gaara cocked an almost invisible eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, he moved his arms, which I only now realized were behind his back since I caught him staring at me, around until they were in front of him, and I eyed the two full bottles of sake warily. _'What is he up to?'_ I asked myself, but decided to ignore him and hope he goes away. After a few awkward seconds of Gaara staring at me like a hawk and myself trying desperately to ignore him, he finally stated why he was here. "Have a drink with me." He purred out. Okay, so it wasn't a statement for why he was here, but it **_is _**easy enough to figure out why he was here.

"No." Sort and simple. He should be able to take the hint...

"C'mon, drink with me." .. guess not.

I gave an irritated sigh and frowned at his smirking face. His handsome smirking face... "No, Gaara. If you haven't noticed, we are at work. You're not supposed to get drunk at work!" I said it as though I was talking to a three year old, which I was seriously wondering if he was at heart. He sure acts like a bloody three year old all the time! "Now go back to doing whatever it was that you were doing before you started to annoy me like a good little boy."

His smirking face turned into a frowning face, like my own, and he rolled his breath taking, beautiful eyes at me. What? They are pretty beautiful, not that I would ever admit that to him though. And that's the last compliment I am ever going to think about him. "There is no point in working when there is no one here. No one has come through that door this evening, and no ones going to be coming in! Kami, sometimes I wonder why we even leave this store open for so late at night!" Gaara shook his head, his dark red bangs swaying back and fore. And that's when I realized... that must have been the longest sentence he has ever said to me, not including when we fight.

"Hm, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you're right. Hardly anyone is coming in at nights any more." I agreed.

"So, drink?" He asked me, and I rolled my eyes once again at him.

"No, Gaara. As much as you and myself would love to take a break and have a drink, anyone could come in and then what would we do? We would be too drunk to serve them, and they might even steal from our shop!" I scolded him. That wasn't the only reason I wouldn't take the drink though. There was something in his eyes... a mysterious glint that is making me very nervous around him. But, I still don't get his plan, if this is it.

It was his turn to roll his eyes at me as he said "No one is going to come in, and even if someone does want to come in, there is always one thing we can do." He smirked once again and I cocked one of my thin eyebrows at him, asking him what we could do. His smirked widened as he set the bottles of sake down on the till in front of me and walked toward the shop's door that has a small silver bell hanging from the sealing above it, so that when someone enters, it rings. When Gaara got to the door, I saw him pull out the shop's key and place it into the lock, and locked it.

Why did I feel like a caged animal all of a sudden?

"Gaara, we can't do that! What if Tsunade finds out?! I am not getting the blame for this! Now, unlock that door!" I told him as I placed my small fists on my hips and tapped my foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for him to do what I told him to do. But, damn the bastard straight to hell, he just chuckled at my angered stance and face before moving away from the door and placing the key back into the hidden pocket in his trousers. "Gaara! Don't disobey me!" I shouted as he walked closer to me. I felt scared and nervous, like the time back in my bedroom... but I know he wouldn't do that again... would he?

Once he was back to where he was standing before, he took hold of the two bottles again and said "C'mon. You need a drink. You look awful. You haven't been sleeping much, have you?" Did his voice hold a note of... concern. Laughable!

I sighed and took one of the bottles, ignoring the smug smirk making his way onto his face. "Alright, but after I have finished this bottle, you have to promise to open the shop doors again, got it?" I told him, sticking my hand out so that he will shake it to agree to promise me. He "Humph"-ed but took my hand in his own anyway, shaking my hand gently which surprised me. I still don't trust that glint in his eyes though.

"Cheers." He said as he took a big gulp of his drink, I doing the same thing straight after.

I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would not get drunk, no matter what he says...

.. How I wish I had kept to that promise...

* * *

**So, what do you think Gaara is ganna do?? Does he have a plan or is it all in Hinata's mind?? **

**I know! lol! But you will know too if you R&R for meee!**

**GaarazBabiiGirl -x**


End file.
